


legends

by DottyDot



Series: drabblefest 2020 [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, prompt: legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottyDot/pseuds/DottyDot
Summary: “Songs are meant to be sung, legends are good for the telling, but life is meant to be lived. They can say what they will about all of it. I have what I want.”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: drabblefest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740049
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	legends

  
"You know what they'll say in the songs?"

"What?" They had stopped at a stream to allow the horses to drink, and to Jon’s slight surprise, Sansa showed no hesitation in dismounting, cupping her hands, and drinking too. He forgot the water skin in his hands he’d intended to fill as she pushed aside a leaf drifting on the surface of the water, and began to wash her face, as if she’d grown up cleaning herself in a frigid stream rather than warm, scented waters fetched by a servant. At home, it would be rose petals disturbing her morning ritual, but here, her fingers were threatened with remnants of ice. 

She wiped at her cheek with a shrug of her shoulder, another carefree gesture he struggled to reconcile with the Sansa he knew.

“They’ll say I seduced you into it. Into all of it.”

“Didn’t you?” He teased, expecting a blush, but her cheeks were too pink from the cold water to tell. He was surprised at her bright smile, “Did I?”

He shook his head, ruefully chuckled. “I didn’t know you cared—how much you cared—until I left you on the dock in King’s Landing. I thought it was just me.”

“They’ll say I learned from Cersei, that your Targaryen blood got the better of you, and just like your father you lost your kingdom and your queen because of a Stark wh—”

“Don’t say it.” He filled the second water skin. “I don’t care what the songs or legends are. I did what was right.”

“And they punished you for it.”

“I was killed for doing what was right before, exile isn’t that bad.” His eyes crinkled, and again, she wondered that he could laugh at it all. She seethed with rage.

“What they did to you was unpardonable. I thought I’d never forgive the Lords for capitulating to the Unsullied.”

“I don’t think on it.”

“It should have been yours. All of it.”

“I sought nothing in the South, I desired no Northern crown. There was only one thing in the whole of Westeros that I wanted.”

She _did_ blush then. “Pretty words won’t earn you kisses from me when your face is that dirty.”

Jon shrugged, “I think I could get one.”

“You most certainly will n—”

But he lunged, and she hardly managed to shriek before he caught her around the waist, and Sansa proved that a grimy face mattered very little to her.

Her nose was cold and red, but it made Jon smile, and with his fingers buried in her thick braid, he found no desire to revive his anger, “Songs are meant to be sung, legends are good for the telling, but life is meant to be lived. They can say what they will about all of it. I have what I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
